


Lucis Giveth, Lucis Taketh Away

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Still uses in game canon events, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: “Ignis… what does this mean? You’re… not coming back, are you?”Ignis may only have been five years old, but he knew what this position meant for him. It was very important, as he was selected by the King, himself. He took a deep breath and closed the book he was reading. He set it beside him, next to his favorite book;Astrals of Eos.“No. I think this is the last time we will hang out together, Ravus.” He looked up at his friend, his heart heavy. He knew he had no choice, but it didn’t make this any easier. “I’m sorry.”





	Lucis Giveth, Lucis Taketh Away

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Ravnis off the coat tails of Episode Ignis! My heart burns.
> 
> Many thanks to amurgin for being my beta reader, and always enjoying anything I write <3

M.E. 738

“Ravus! Look at what I found...”

Ravus perked up at the mention of his name. The voice was coming from a boy half his age; excited and carefree. The young prince didn’t have many friends, except for his dear sister, Lunafreya. She was closer to the boy’s age, but he did not mind. Having a friend in him was better than anything else. Especially this one. This one meant a lot to him.

“What is it? It’s not the same one about the Astrals is it?”

Ravus glanced up from the book he was reading, and watched a young boy turn the corner into the library aisle that Ravus was seated in. The book the blond prince was looking at was of the history of the military in Eos. He loved learning about it, especially the war between Niflheim and Lucis that took place before he was born. The boy in the aisle was holding a book up as he walked towards Ravus, the cover held to his chest and the book partially covering his face. Why was he being shy?

“Ignis, don’t hide behind it. Show me what you found.”

Ignis stepped forward and sat down beside Ravus, setting the book down on his lap to reveal the cover for the older one to see. Ravus read the cover, seeing it was a history book. 

“Lucis? What about this one that has you interested in the Kingdom of Lucis?” he set his book aside to lean closer to Ignis and see the pages better.

“Lady Lunafreya told me more about it. The Kingdom dates back thousands of years, before Tenebrae and Niflheim were founded. Right now, Regis Lucis Caelum is the king. He was appointed ten years ago. But this book talks about older things.” Ignis flipped through the pages, stopping on certain things that interested him. “Here. In M.E. 606, the Wall was brought up to protect the capital city of Insomnia against the Empire. And instead of an army, they formed the Crownsguard.”

Ravus looked at the text and saw pictures of the Crownsguard insignia and paragraphs about the formation and how they fought. He continued to listen to Ignis.

“The Crownsguard are sworn soldiers that protect the King. It is their duty to make sure he is unharmed. They are willing to do anything to keep him safe, even if it means sacrificing their own life.” Ignis was indulged into the text. “Does your family have anything like that, Ravus?” He looked up at Ravus with his bright green eyes through large, thick framed glasses. 

The prince returned the gaze with his own mismatched eyes, and shook his head. “No, nothing as special as the Crownsguard. Why are you so interested in this?”

Ignis shrugged his shoulders and continued reading. In truth, he had no idea why he wanted to read more about it. He had never been outside of Tenebrae. “Maybe I can visit it someday, when I’m older. Insomnia, Lucis. There’s many chapters on the cities in Lucis, and places like the Vesperpool.” He shifted his gaze to Ravus briefly. “You should come with.”

Ravus opened his mouth to speak, but it would be foolish to accept right away. He was beginning to know his place. He was a Prince, and he had to stay in Tenebrae to rule the kingdom soon. But… “Someday, Ignis. You forget I’m a Prince.”

Ignis shook his head. “I didn’t forget. If you’re a Prince, that is just fine. I would like to travel with you, still.” He returned to the history book, engulfed in the reading.  
They read together for hours, as they usually did, before someone had to come into the library and remind them that there were duties that Ravus needed to tend to.

“Ravus?” a girl’s voice, one that Ravus always smiled at. She turned the corner, seeing the two boys with books all around them. “And Ignis! I assumed you had gone home, when your parents arrived I didn’t know what to think.” Lunafreya walked down the aisle and crouched beside them, placing her hands on her knees. “How can you two read so much?”

“Reading is fun, sister. Learning is impudent to becoming a King.” Ravus turned to look at Luna. Her hair was down and her dress was white, as usual. Always beautiful. “I heard you talked to Ignis about the Kingdom of Lucis. What brought this on?”

Ignis looked up at the sound of his name, giving Luna a small smile. She didn’t exactly give one in return. Instead, Luna stood up and straightened the wrinkles out of her dress. She brought her hands behind her back, and shifted awkwardly on the heels of her sandals. 

“That is what I was coming to talk to you about, Ravus. Ignis, we were going to tell you soon but..” she sighed and turned her head to look at all the books. “King Regis of Insomnia, has sent a letter. He has… picked you, Ignis, to be his son’s advisor. Noctis is his name. You will be moving to Insomnia to continue your studies, and prepare to be by the next King’s side.”

Ravus listened to Luna’s words carefully. She was always sure of what she said, even if he questioned where she got the information from. Sometimes, she just knew about what was going on in the world, like their mother did. Perhaps that is why she didn’t read, she already knew everything. But this time, he had hoped that she was somehow wrong. He turned to Ignis, who seemed speechless for the first time in his life. 

“Wait… why does he have to go? Can’t it be someone else?” Ravus was pleading, praying that this was some kind of joke. 

Luna shook her head again. “I’m sorry Ravus. It’s true. He’s to leave tomorrow.” She took a single look back at the two boys before giving a small, sad smile, and turning to take her leave out of the library. 

Ravus turned to Ignis, who was silent. Processing the information he was given. This was unexpected. Of course, it came up just after they had talked about traveling Lucis together someday. Fate was cruel.

“Ignis… what does this mean? You’re… not coming back, are you?”

Ignis may only have been five years old, but he knew what this position meant for him. It was very important, as he was selected by the King, himself. He took a deep breath and closed the book he was reading. He set it beside him, next to his favorite book; _Astrals of Eos_.

“No. I think this is the last time we will hang out together, Ravus.” He looked up at his friend, his heart heavy. He knew he had no choice, but it didn’t make this any easier. “I’m sorry.”

Ravus watched Ignis leave on the train towards Accordo and the capital city of Altissia that next day. He held onto the book Ignis chose to gave him, the one about the Astrals that he loved so much. It wasn’t fair. The night before, he and Ignis took walks through the sylleblossom fields, talking about anything that came to their mind. It was nice, something he would always cherish. Their last hug was bittersweet, but he would let that feeling linger. However, watching his childhood friend leave, presumably forever; that was hard. Harder than anything he had experienced thus far. 

Lucis had taken his best friend.

\---

M.E. 744

Six years later, Tenebrae had gotten word that they would be receiving a very special guest. King Regis was bringing his son to visit. However, upon unfortunate circumstances, Ravus was told that Noctis had been injured. The young prince and the King would be staying in secret while he recovered. If Noctis was coming, then surely Ignis would be there, right? Ravus was hopeful.

Maybe a little too hopeful. 

The first time Ravus met Noctis Lucis Caelum, he was laying in bed in the quarters placed for him. And his sister, Luna, was right next to him. According to his mother, they had bonded almost immediately. There were other things that were being talked about throughout the manor, such as Noctis being the Chosen One and that Lunafreya’s bond with Noctis meant she would become the next Oracle to aid him. Whatever that meant.

None of that mattered to Ravus. Ignis wasn’t with them. Logically, he was still finishing his studies. There was no way a ten year old could protect a boy. A part of him wished Ignis would fail, deeming him unfit for the role of advisor. Maybe that meant he could come home. 

Ravus was lonely. Loneliness had begun to cause a rift in his heart. 

Soon after King Regis and his son had gotten settled in Tenebrae, the Niflheim army attacked. Everything went to hell. Ravus was fleeing with his mother, his sister, and the Lucian king and his son. Everything was a blur. He watched his mother perish before his eyes, protecting him from a burst of fire. He watched King Regis leave him and his sister behind to save himself and ‘the Chosen One’. The world was cruel. Lucis was cruel.

Lucis had taken his mother. 

\---

M.E. 756

The first and second time Ravus saw Ignis were upon ill-will. Ravus was blind with hatred and spite. It barely registered to him that it was really Ignis that he saw at the Nifleheim base in Duscae. He had changed so much, but so had Ravus. He could feel Ignis’ eyes bore into his skull. Not only that, but also the magitek arm that replaced his flesh, one he had gained after his ruthless mistake in Insomnia. It was almost sickening. What used to be adoration, had turned into bitterness. Not a visit, or a phone call. Or even a letter. Did their friendship really mean nothing? Were Ravus’ emotions all for naught?

Before he left for Lucis, his sister told him about her rite as the Oracle. It destroyed him to hear. He couldn’t lose Lunafreya. But she insisted. All Ravus could do was support her to the very end. 

And he did. 

He knew he was committing treason by rescinding his army from Altissia, for murdering his “comrade”, Caligo, and for turning his back on Niflheim. He knew that the Emperor would have his head for the treacherous things he was doing. To hell with Niflheim. To hell with the army he was given. Soulless, scraps of metal. Lunafreya had given everything up for her rite, so Ravus would give up everything he had so she could complete her mission.

Everything would go as planned. That was, until _he_ showed up. 

Ignis Scientia. 

He was no longer a boy, indeed. Seventeen years had passed, and neither of them were the same people they were back in Tenebrae. Ravus was not able to look Ignis up and down back in Duscae. Now, he had Ignis all to himself. War had not been kind to Ravus. Yet, he was radiant. Even with a face dirtied with mud, and his hair drooping from the rain, and those eyes. Those green eyes were still large and filled with even more fiery knowledge. Ignis had passion. And Astrals, he sure could throw a dagger and polearm. 

They did not have much time to reminisce about old times. Both of them knew they had missions. Ravus, to his sister. And Ignis… to that Lucian brat. Because of course, he had his life stolen away by Lucis. Ignis had been stolen from Ravus. 

“Your arm. I assure you, you were not born with that.” Ignis’ voice, a man’s voice now. It rattled Ravus deep to the bone. And clearly, Ignis had gained a sense of humor. As dry as it could be.

“The price I had to pay for my arrogance.”

Ignis didn’t have anything to say to that. Ravus didn’t expect him to. There was nothing to explain about it, it was his own fault. 

“Come on. Let’s move to the Oracle and _your_ King” Ravus spat out before their conversations could continue on any further. All he wanted was to be able to retrieve his sister, and go his separate way. He had no time for childhood emotions.

But, fate was cruel. 

Lunafreya believed in Noctis. She risked her entire life to make sure he could fulfill his calling. Ravus wept, and watched as his own sister’s body disappeared from his arms, wishing she had a better chance at a normal life. It wasn’t fair. 

In his sorrow, he realized it wasn’t the Lucis brat’s fault. Ignis was right. Noctis had pulled the same shorter stick in life. They were both Chosen. 

And watching his childhood friend sacrifice everything for the Chosen King was a sight to behold. 

All his bitterness and all the rage he had towards Ignis quelled for a few moments. It was clear Ignis loved his King. He watched him put the ring on his finger, for a completely separate cause than Ravus. It was inspiring. 

Watching Ignis lie there, in obvious pain after he chased Ardyn away with his temporary power from the Kings, was painful. Ravus wanted to do something, to soothe his wounds, but it wasn’t his place. Not when he could hear the blonde spitfire and the tattooed one shouting their friends’ names. 

“That was rather reckless.” He had to stifle back a chuckle. There was subtle irony in all of this.

“Where’s Noct?... Is he alright?”

Of course, Ignis would ask that. Before even asking about himself, or Ravus. He looked at the young King next to where he was squatting. He was unharmed. A stark difference from when he saw the boy twelve years prior. It was because he had Ignis, no doubt. How bittersweet. If Ignis had been old enough at the time to protect the brat, he would never have gotten injured. Maybe Ravus would still have his mother with him. 

“More or less, all thanks to you.” Ravus stood up, watching Ignis say something before he fell into a coughing fit. “Be still. Conserve your strength. You have a calling to fulfill.” His gaze lingered on Ignis’ for a moment, his face heavily scarred. Ravus couldn’t decide whether the Kings were more merciful on him than Ignis. Either way, it pained him to know that he had no place with Ignis anymore. His loyalty was with his King of Lucis. 

“May fortune favor us both.” he took a glance at the Lucian brat… no… the King of Lucis. “As do you, Noctis.” Ravus took his leave, walking past Ignis’ two other companions. His time was done here.

Lucis had taken his sister.

And his lover along with her.

\---  
M.E. 781

Five years without light. 

Five years he had to wander. 

Five years he was searching for someone he knew was out there.

Ravus had spent the first few years after Noctis’ disappearance caravanning with a duo of mercenaries named Biggs and Wedge. They were an odd couple, but Ravus had them to thank for his life. Being sentenced to death for high treason against the Empire, the ex-High Commander had resigned himself to his fate. It wasn’t until the two men had found him locked in a cell stripped of his title and power that he realized someone, somewhere, was giving him a second chance.

“Don’t thank us Lord Ravus, thank the Commodore!”

“We just answer to the lady, but we are glad we could help.”

The two men were more than ready to live out their search-and-rescue missions, especially at the command of Aranea Highwind. Ravus would keep in mind to thank her if their paths were to ever cross again. 

Thankfully, their paths did cross after a few years of Ravus getting back on his feet. With no weapons and no magitek arm to aid him in battle, he was on a more even playing ground with the rest. The hunters he came across welcomed him as an equal, despite his past. He still had a calling of his own to fulfill. The King’s sword he kept safe needed to be with its rightful owner. In order to do this, he had to find the right person to count on. 

Ignis Scientia.

The name would repeat over and over in his head, and it wouldn’t go away. Ever since Altissia, he had not stopped thinking about him. Even if he had resigned himself to never seeing Ignis again, there was no one else he trusted to turn to. He didn’t have to wonder if Ignis fulfilled his calling; rumors of the King disappearing were not rumors after all, according to the hunters he traveled with.

“I heard his royal retainers weren’t able to find him, so they called off the search years ago.”

“So what are they doing, just waiting around for something to happen?”

“Guess so. Until then, we have to fight tooth and nail just to survive.”

“Where the hell did his retainers go anyway? We could really use their help now.”

Ravus heard nonstop conversations about the four of them. There was nothing for him to add. All he wanted to do was listen. Listen for the right statement on Ignis Scientia’s whereabouts. 

He finally got it when he was traveling through Lestallum, the main hub of Lucis since the Eternal Night began. For the first time in years, he crossed paths with the infamous Aranea Highwind. Someone definitely from his past, that thankfully hated the empire just as much, if not more, than he did. 

“You’re welcome, by the way. Biggs and Wedge told me that you expressed gratitude for your rescue. I’m just as surprised as you are that you made it out of there alive. Even if they did take away everything that made you who you were.” She crossed her arms and huffed. “Either way, the Emperor is dead, long live the King, am I right?”

Ravus murmured a thank you, in person this time, and averted his gaze. “I don’t need a pity party, Highwind. I’m alive and that’s what matters.”

“And you lost a few pounds of metal, I see. I’m surprised you never made it out to Hammerhead. That eccentric mechanic would have happily made a replacement for you.” Aranea put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, looking at Ravus. He was a bit of a different sight. Wearing generic hunter gear rather than the stark white duster he had before was quite the change.

“I don’t need one. I get by just fine without it.” Thankfully it wasn’t difficult to do, he never relied on his left arm much. The balance was the hardest part to get over. He could do without the random pains in his limb, however. “I have a favor to ask of you Highwind. If you need something in return, tell me now.”

Aranea rolled her eyes and sighed. “Spit it out.”

“I need you to find Ignis Scientia. That’s your thing, right? Search-and-rescue? I don’t suspect he needs much rescuing. From what I can hear he holds his own. Though, he is a difficult man to find.” Ravus never doubted Ignis for a second. Watching him fight in Altissia was proof of that. 

“Funny you ask. I just spoke to the man earlier this week. He is making his way back to Lestallum as we speak. Stay put for a few days, and he should show up back from his mission.” Aranea turned and pointed at an area on the opposite direction Ravus was standing. “Lives in an apartment space in the corner of town. His door is marked with an extra door knob. He lives alone, so you shouldn’t have any issues.”

“What of the other two retainers?” Ravus was curious. Every time he saw the runts, they were tightly knit together. Was Noctis really the glue that held them all together?

“They don’t see each other much anymore, apparently. It’s a shame, but they’ve had a tough time since boy wonder hasn’t showed up yet. They’re all waiting, I can tell that much.” Aranea’s attention was taken away by someone calling her name down the alley. She nodded and looked back at Ravus. “Just be patient, Ravus. Specs will show up… Oh and, a word of advice?”

Aranea took a step forward, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Don’t try and help him with anything unless he asks. It just makes him irritable.” And with that she walked away, carrying on her business. 

And so Ravus waited. He got a room in the Leville for a few nights, and kept checking the Hunters’ square for new arrivals. He woke up one morning, however, to see that the truck of hunters had already arrived. He made his way through town, checking each door on the opposite end of the city for the dual doorknobs. Ravus was getting fed up until he found a hidden alley way he didn't notice before in the labyrinth that was Lestallum. The last door in the dead end alley, in fact, matched the description he was given.

He walked up to the door and paused. What was he waiting for? He couldn’t bring himself to see Ignis. This was embarrassing. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him, before he took another deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. 

“So are you going to knock, or just stand there for the rest of the morning?”

A voice came from the other side of the door, and Ravus looked around, slightly alarmed. The windows were shut, half boarded up. There wasn’t a peep hole on the door, either. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the door opening, and the sight before him nearly took his breath away. 

“Clearly you’re not from around here. State your name.”

The door opened. It was really him.

“Ignis.”

Ravus watched Ignis’ face turn from neutral, to a slight state of shock as he sucked a breath in.  
“... Ravus”

\---

Ravus found himself sitting on the couch in the living room, making a fist and closing it again in anxiety over his current predicament. Showing up on Ignis’ doorstep, seeing him for the first time in five years, and Ravus hadn’t even thought of what to say to him.

Ignis returned from the kitchen holding two mugs. They smelled somewhat like coffee, but the scent was off. 

“It isn’t the best, but it’s passable for coffee, given the times.” Ignis stopped at the side of the couch Ravus was sitting in and held down a mug.

Ravus looked up at Ignis, his head was tilted down, but not looking in his direction. Ah, so his hunch was correct. He took the mug by the base gingerly, before setting it on the table beside him to adjust his hands and hold it by the handle. “Thank you.”

Ignis sat down in a singular chair that was on the corner of the couch and took a drink of his coffee before leaning back in the armchair and crossing his legs. Ravus couldn’t help but stare. He had become so…

Elegant.

“The ring… looks like it really did a number on you, old friend.” The last phrase made Ravus’ stomach twist as the words left his mouth. He wanted to say so much more.

“I was well aware of the risks I was taking. I consider myself lucky it was the only thing the ring took from me.” Ignis spoke with confidence. Clearly, he wasn’t too heartbroken over it, also given the fact that everything happened five years ago. 

“Regardless, you look… good. Alive. Something some people don’t get so lucky with.”

Ignis let out a wry chuckle. “I suppose you are correct.”

Silence filled the room. Ravus hated this. He was never good at conversations, unless it was with Ignis. But even now the tension in the room was suffocating. He cleared his throat again. 

“So your vision.. It never-”

“Never returned, no. A limb taken from the Kings cannot grow back, vision follows the same principles. Nevertheless, nothing much has changed.” Ignis took another sip before continuing. “You do not have the magitek arm anymore. I can only assume given by the information Aranea gave me, that you also do not carry your title, or your usual attire.”

“No, all of that was taken from me after I was sentenced to death. However, that much may have been a blessing in disguise.” 

Ravus looked at Ignis, as silence filled the room again. He took this time to get a good look at his old friend… no. Ignis was much more than that to him. His hair was different, glasses replaced with a slick pair of visors. It was dark inside the apartment, but Ravus could somewhat make out scars peeking from underneath on his cheeks, which seemed hollow. It was possible that he had lost some weight in the last few years of darkness. It was surreal, being in the same room as him after all this time. Back in Altissia, Ignis was a much different person. Now he seemed almost… too reserved. Like he hadn’t let anybody in his own home for decades. Ignis was a more stoic kid growing up, but Ravus never took him for a closed off person. Maybe the power of the Ring of the Lucii did more to him than just physical damage. Astrals know thats what happened with Ravus.

“Why are you here, Ravus?”

Ignis’ voice brought Ravus out of his thoughts, and he almost missed what Ignis said completely. Ravus ran his fingers through his hair after setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of him.

“I… Mm” Ravus stopped himself, and hummed quietly. He averted his gaze for a moment before returning it to Ignis. He couldn’t stop himself now. “I wish to make amends. I know back then we were foes rather than allies. I was blinded by grief and wanted vengeance for my sister in Altissia.”

“Ravus..”

“I regret my actions and vitriol towards King Noctis. These last five years I realized the severity of my actions… The Emperor he...” Ravus seemed to not hear that Ignis was trying to get his attention, until Ravus felt a hand touch his knee, and he almost jerked back in response. He looked at Ignis with a bit of surprise in his face. 

“Ravus. Listen to me. I understand that what happened was under dire circumstances. You seem to forget the conversations we had in Altissia. I bear no ill will towards you.” Ignis’ hand was firm on the ex-Commander’s knee, and it felt like it was going to burn right through the fabric of his pants.

Ravus shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to react. A part of him was grateful for that. He didn’t think he could handle Ignis holding a grudge against him for five years. The other part of him was guilty for holding a grudge against Ignis for all the years prior. Another silence between them followed by Ignis retreating his hand and taking another drink of his coffee. 

“Do you remember when we were kids? Back in Tenebrae?” Ravus broke the silence this time.

“Of course. It has been a long time, and I may have forgotten many faces, but the fields of sylleblossoms and Fenestala Manor are a few things that I remember quite clearly.”

“Did you ever regret leaving?”

“Tenebrae? No. I had a safe and stable life in Insomnia, given I was employed by the Crown. And staying beside Noctis’ side was an opportunity given to me that I wouldn’t trade for anything.” It was as if Ignis could feel the tension tighten in the room, and continued on. “Leaving you behind, however, was one of the hardest things I had to come to terms with.”

Ravus watched Ignis stand up and walk through a door off the main room they were in. He was gone only a moment, before emerging with something in his hand. Ravus couldn’t tell what it was, until Ignis sat down on the couch next to him, and held his gloved hand out.

“Do you remember this?” Ignis’ voice was soft, and up close Ravus could tell the scars that littered his face, even those hidden behind the visors. They were… beautiful. He noticed one on Ignis’ lip, a small flaw on his beautiful mouth. He quickly turned his gaze to what was in his hand, and touched it gently.

“A sylleblossom, it looks like it was pressed in a book.”

“It’s the sylleblossom you gave me the night before I left for Insomnia. When we were walking through the fields. I wanted to preserve it. So, as I was leaving, I pressed it one of the books I took with me. The day we left Insomnia, before the fall, it was the only book I grabbed. I’m glad that I did.” Ignis gave a small smile. One that he likely hadn’t shown in sometime. The way his lips curved sent shivers down Ravus’ spine. 

The gesture warmed Ravus’ heart. He remembered that night, and the fact that Ignis never forgot made all those years Ravus spent angry seem silly.

“I am… sorry. All those years, I was angry that you left. After I saw you in Altissia, and what you did for Noctis, I realized I had no place to get in the way of that.”

“You had every right. I’m afraid I had no choice in the matter, but you have no need to apologize, Ravus.” Ignis set the sylleblossom on the coffee table in front of them. “I wanted to apologize, for not being there for you. I read about the Empire’s siege of Tenebrae and your mother’s passing, Lady Lunafreya’s ascension as the Oracle, your recruitment into the Niflheim’s army, and the rise in ranks to High Commander. I wanted to contact you, any way that I could. But I could not risk anything happening to Noctis on account of my connection with the High Commander of the Niflheim army. These are still not excuses given what Noct and Lady Lunafreya did, but I hope you can forgive me all the same. I do not blame your anger. I only wish I could have been there when you needed me the most.”

Ravus listened to every word that came out of Ignis’ mouth, and he had to stop himself from reaching for his gorgeous, chiseled jawline. Or even the back of his neck, to tangle his fingers into that hair of his, which looked impeccable. Ravus wanted to see it mussed and out of sorts. Instead, he held himself back and clenched his fist. 

“Ignis, the day I would refuse to forgive you would be the day I bring the Emperor back to life to command his army once more.” Ravus knew the unorthodox response may come out wrong, but from the smile that Ignis gave him, he knew it wasn’t all that bad.

“Come. You smell like you haven’t had a proper shower in weeks. I’m sure I can find something to whip up for a meal.”

\---

After a shower and a fulfilling meal, Ravus placed his shirt where his jacket was on the bookshelf beside Ignis’ bed, and took his spot on the bed. It was old, and creaky, but it was warm with blankets. And it smelled like Ignis. Coffee, spices and a hint of musk. Cologne was likely a luxury during this time. Ravus was pleased to realize it was Ignis’ natural scent. 

The smell became stronger when Ravus heard the door to the bathroom open, and the bedroom door close, making it darker than it was earlier. Of course, darkness wouldn’t bother Ignis at all. But to Ravus, it was still unknown. It made him tense, until he felt the bed sink beside him. Ignis was settling into bed next to him. Ravus was turned onto his side, facing away from him. It took every inch of him not to turn around.

No words were said. But a warm hand was placed on Ravus’ back, in the middle of his shoulder blades. It made Ravus nervous as he felt anxiety rise up in him. The hand moved down and over his side, and wrapped around him as Ravus felt a body press against his own. He felt a warm breath on his bare neck between locks of his long hair. The anxiety left as quickly as it came, and the rhythmic breathing coming from Ignis was enough to lull Ravus to sleep.

Lucis had taken his best friend.

However, Lucis had returned his lover.


End file.
